


Colours Of Rainbow

by BlueDiamondStar



Series: Colours Of Life [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Colours, Gen, drabble/one-shot collection, multi-chapter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But my eyes could not division<br/>All the colours of love and of life ever more </p><p> </p><p>A collection of one-shots and drabbles involving colours of a rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Originally taken from prompt on Paint It Red. 
> 
> Couldn't resist borrowing. 
> 
> Enjoy

~Colours Of Life: Red~ 

It seemed being everywhere. Stuck to everything. Taking over everything. 

Red. 

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

Deep and taunting. Seeping out of every seam. 

Red. 

It was everywhere. 

He couldn't take it anymore and squeezed his eyes close. 

"Neal! Hang on, buddy." Peter's encouraging voice calmed him and anchored. 

And with that the red disappeared.


	2. Orange

~Colours Of Life: Orange~

Orange. 

It was around him everyday, every hour. In his mind. 

It seeped into his sleep and made him remember all the time he'd spent in prison. 

And suddenly there's a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his reverie. 

"You okay?" Peter asked, suddenly serious. 

"Of course." Neal replied with a smile and forced brightness, as if to hide behind the mask. 

He cast the last glance at the vibrant orange flowers and turned his attention back to files in his lap. 

Never again in orange.


	3. Yellow

~Colours Of Life: Yellow~ 

First came smell. Sweet and joyful.   
Then came light. Bright as he peeped through his eyelashes. 

Someone, most likely Elizabeth, had brought a bucket of yellow flowers.   
He thought it was sweet. 

And it did some miracles. The innocent, bright coloured flowers made him feel better. Much better. It felt as if they were smiling at him and bringing the sun from outside into his soul. 

And although Neal hated to be sick this made him feel like never before. 

And he smiled as bright as the flowers in the vase and sunshine outside.


	4. Green

~Colours Of Life: Green~ 

Green. 

It was first thing his eyes caught as he opened them.   
It had been dark but when his eyes stopped resisting there was green. 

Deep, rich green, full of life and energy.   
Unlike himself. 

Then came pain. Blinding and paralysing. But the green stayed. It encouraged and nudged. 

After a while, he wasn't sure how long, there were warm hands on him and voices as help arrived and pulled him out of whatever he'd fallen. 

And then again the green flashed and Neal smiled at it. He was safe and feeling more alive that before. 

It was the lively of green that made him feel alive again despite pain.


	5. Blue

~Colours Of Life: Blue~ 

 

Somehow he hadn't noticed how east time flies when in thought. 

For most of the day Neal had been staring off into the sea of blue the clear sky presented. The day was warm and beautiful and somehow he had ended up engulfed into the colour and its magic. 

Now it was getting dark and he was finally coming to.   
Luckily it was Sunday and nobody missed him much. 

Now Neal felt totally relaxed and calm as the water in his glass.


	6. Indigo

~Colours Of Life: Indigo~ 

 

For the past ten minutes he'd been staring at the blanket over him.   
The colour of it kept hypnotising him. 

"Neal, we're almost home." Peter's voice pulled him out of the oblivion.   
He realized they were still in the car, Neal curled up on passenger seat covered with the blanket. 

Blanket. What colour was it? His slightly fuzzy mind tumbling over. 

Home? Home was good. It felt good. 

A gentle nudge from Peter, a blink of an eye. 

Indigo. 

That's the colour.   
"I'm okay. Let's get home." Neal smiled happily.


	7. Violet

~Colours Of Life: Violet~ 

"Peter, you shouldn't..." 

"Neal, it's okay." 

"No. No, I don't deserve anything from you." 

"Come on, Neal. That's just a little..." 

"A little? Are you squashed your head? It's not little." 

"Oh stop it, Caffrey. You're being silly." 

"Who, me?" 

"Yes, you. Being silly." 

"What? You're not serious." 

"What?" 

"Damn it. Nothing." 

"Hey, Neal it's okay. It's just a present. Not like I'm taking your anklet off." 

"Now you're talking nonsense." 

"No, seriously, Neal. It's really okay. We love you and you deserve this." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Thank you, Peter." 

"You're welcome, Neal." 

And Neal pulled on the violet sweater. It felt warm and soothing. Like Peter and El. 

He smiled a happy smile. He loved the sweater. And colour was great.   
Violet.


	8. Rainbow

~Colours Of Rainbow~ 

Today he saw a rainbow. 

It was in full spectrum and vibrant. One like he'd never seen before. 

Absolutely captivating and expressive. Full of emotions and life. 

It was perfect. Unlike his life.   
It was tauntingly splendid. A bit of perfection in otherwise imperfect world. 

And he painted it with the same perfection as he'd seen it.   
It deserved to be perfect on canvas. 

And it was so alive as it hung on the wall. 

 

^The End^


End file.
